


Black Tea

by rhiannonsgypsy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Halice - Freeform, Northside, Other, Riverdale, falice - Freeform, register, southside, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonsgypsy/pseuds/rhiannonsgypsy
Summary: Alice Smith had made juvenile decisions during her youth. Now, it was Alice Cooper who payed for those mistakes.





	Black Tea

Alice Cooper drinks black tea. She doesn't take sugar, she doesn't take cream. Because she wasn't raised on fruity tea - that was introduced to her when she'd stepped across those Riverdale railroad tracks and changed her way of life.

She was born into a world of sneaking whatever bitterly stale coffee she could get her hands on when Pop would give it out for free. She never had the privilege of asking for anything better. She grew up on straight tequila and cheap cigarettes and stolen bottles of beer. That was the trailer park way of life, the trashy way of life.

So, when the change came, she never needed to embellish her cup with spoonfuls of sugar and rich drops of cream. Not after what she'd gotten so used to choking down. She was a fighter, born to kick and scream her way into success. She was not meant for the life that she managed to receive. She was not meant to have her world handed to her on a silver platter. It was all wrong.

As the woman sits at her spotless dining room table sipping on that hot tea that would be bitter to an untrained tongue, she remembers a different time.

Not only that, but a different world. Consisting of combat boots and scaling fences, untamed hair and dark makeup that had been smudged throughout the trials of the day. Plaid shirts and leather jackets, ripped denim and fast cars. Her words and her thoughts were more suited to that world. Which is why she was now not only known as the Queen of the Northside, but the Northside Bitch. Because, that attitude never quite fit in on the prestigious side of town. It's quite the stretch from Southside Slut and Serpent Queen. She ruled that gang briefly but unforgettably, it was an era.

And now, here she sat. Her nails neatly manicured, her lips coated in a pink that would put her daughters' Barbie dolls to shame, and a hole in her heart that was once filled by a whole other life. The heels on her feet have a pastel bow on the toe, they were not meant for running from the authorities when hell was raised. The luxuriously styled curls that she now wore on her head would never remain perfect if she spontaneously decided to sit in on a drag race in the passenger seat next to a recklessly handsome brown-eyed boy. Everything about her was different, now. Unprepared for that way of life because she no longer needed to be ready for excitement.

If she needed to take the edge off after a long day of work, she did not go down to the bar and put the younger girls to shame on the dance floor, she went home to her respected neighbourhood and asked her devotedly milquetoast husband to order dinner so that she wouldn't have to cook.

She had traded in the Whyte Wyrm for white wine, and she thought that she was okay with that.

She got everything she thought she wanted. Which is why she is empty.

At least her cup is full.


End file.
